


Heart of Glass

by Katsuko



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo 2012 [9]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, F/F, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/Katsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighter hadn't really noticed at first how comfortable she was in the new form; it took a chance encounter to realize something had changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apollymi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollymi/gifts).



> Written for [](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**hc_bingo**](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) , the prompt being "body image issues."

The thought that she might not actually be in the correct body had never, ever crossed her mind until they came to this world.

Before she and her allies had been forced to flee Kinmoku, Fighter had always been content with her lot in life. She was one of the Starlights, one of Princess Kakyuu's protectors, and that was what she had been for as long as she could remember. She'd never questioned this truth, never worried about the idea of love, never thought that anything could possibly go wrong with her world.

And then Galaxia came, and Kakyuu was taken, and they had flown from their home to find their princess.

Earth had seemed the best place to search, as it was very much like Kinmoku. To further hide their identities in the event that Galaxia or her Animamates were looking for them, the Starlights had opted to take on the physical appearance of human males.

Fighter hadn't really noticed at first how comfortable she was in the new form; she had used disguise magic more than a time or two, and it was always easy to slip into a new skin for her. In fact, she didn't realize anything was different until That Day in the airport.

Fighter-as-Seiya had grown annoyed with being crowded by fans and pushed her/his way through them before stalking through the terminal. There had been a couple approaching from the opposite direction, a man and young woman who were headed towards one of the departure gates. As s/he passed by them, Fighter had felt a jolt of _something_ that gave her/him pause. Fighter turned her/his head slightly...

And just barely met the young woman's eyes before she turned her gaze back to the man next to her.

In that moment, nothing felt the same.

Oh, yes, of course Sailor Star Fighter had no qualms against transforming into her senshi mode and facing off with her enemies. She had no problem with coming to the aid of the Earth's Sailor Senshi, although it was difficult to just let them handle some things and simply act as backup. She didn't even have issues with acting as an additional protector to the Moon Princess.

Actually, she _preferred_ to act as this princess' protector. Princess Serenity. Sailor Moon.

Tsukino Usagi, the woman from the airport and the unknowing holder of Fighter's heart.

It was a horrible feeling to have, but being a woman just didn't feel _right_ at all when Usagi was around. Fighter never felt like things were well in the universe unless she was him, Seiya, anytime the Moon Princess was close.

Seiya Kou was a mask, a created identity to hide on Earth while the Starlights tried to find Kakyuu. Fighter was never, _ever_ supposed to wish that she could leave behind her duty and just keep being Seiya, for no reason other than staying close to Usagi. It was wrong to think such things, and Fighter continued to remind her/himself of just what was at stake.

But still, sometimes... s/he wished that Seiya Kou could stay here forever. S/he was in love, and s/he would give up anything, give up _everything_ , to keep that feeling.


End file.
